hardy meets ezra
by Amanda.C.23
Summary: HEY EVERYONE! New story and it's my first, so please be nice! Hardy and Ezra meet, and hardy tries to help ezra win aria's heart.
1. Chapter 1

He walked down some alley in Rosewood. Taking a puff of his cig. and adjust his beanie He saw her. She was leaning against the Door of some venue she was attending. Walking past her, I looked out her & winked. "Can I have your tumblr?"  
>"Sure." *Writes out tumbler on his big muscler arms* "It's Aria_bbyxoxo, w a underscore."

"Alright baby boy. Of you go than." Ezra forget his whole reason for coming here, just as the golden black-haired beuty marched her way out of the aley.

"What just happened?" He asked off hisself out load.

"You judt got dissed Dude."

"What?"

"She only does dat to people she don't reallly like."

**I decided for a cliffy, so who do u think it iS? I won't post again until I get reviews.**

**xoxo Madelynn :)))  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I give you great fanfictioners a lovely chapter 3! **

"Who tf is that?" He said, seaing a brown-haired boy with read skin ton.

"Hardy. don't where it out!

"Ezra." He shook his hand.

"What to go out an meet girls. I now this place wear all the girls dance like godesses. "

"Sure, dawg. As long as Я dont chip one of my tooth."

"What."

"Nothing."

"Okay. to the Hardy-mobile."

"A ice cream truk?"

"Yah."

5 arived at Hardy's crib a few seconds lator.

"Why are we hear?

"I need to get my dancinng shoes."

"Oh.'

"And my brocilly suite."

Wtf he though... This dude is strang. But oh we'll... Maybe well get sume good dope out off him.

"You coming sipistoo?"

"Huh?"

"I said air you comin sister?

"Yeah Hardy."

**How was it? I plan on posting again later.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

HOLLY SMACKS THACKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS! HERE IS YOUR PRESENTS;

**Chapter 3:**

**"So wear is this palace?**

**'Oh over by old man Jenkings car by Snookers/" I remebmer that place. I met my ex-boy toy their' And my girl. Woaw, time flys buys so fass."**

**"Ti true, to truee. I remembere meeting my cusin there, boy."**

**"You never meet your cousin before there?"**

**"Oh yeah plenty a times. She was always drunk then becausoe he was in the navie."**

**'you mean the army?**

**"Yup."**

**SORRY GUYS I NEED TO FINNISH MY HW! TTYL AND THANKS FOR THE LOVERLY REVIEWSS !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hardys nayber nocked at the door.

"Hey travis. why are you hear?"

"Im selling cupcacks.

"Dude what flaver how much?'

"Blubery, rasperbary, strallberry, choclate."

"You got shocklet?"

"Yeah I didnt say that? ok here."

"how much?

"two $'s."

"Okay here." Ezraa flung a dollar at him

"Yea baby! I gots moneys."

"Why so sad...

"no i happy.

"y?"

"I don't mak this muych at strip club.

ohiwajr 3kt4relker35p67-hg=b-g[ytu7'6

][kio

**SORRY GUYS MY COUSIN TYPED THAT AND I CAN'T DELETE IT~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Azra, shhhh! Were in the liburry."

"It's Ezra, dood. And so, we dont gott to be quiet." Ezra shook his nogen. "Oh, what happened to old man jekkings' place we were going to?"

"It closed down. Didnt u here?"

"Than why did youu sugest we go there?"

" Because we were gonna go dancin'."

"Oh." Ezraa looked odwn. "This brocili suit is real itchy."

"Sorry, my mom didn't washh it. And I'm sorry it's the wrong size. I had that since I was in the sixtth grad."

"You can borrow mine." Hardy offered.

Ezra shook his head. "Nah, let's just go find that girls tumblr? You got a compouter?"

"Nah, therte's one in the corner over thear. You got a library card?"

"Since i was 7!" He whiped out his bright yellow card made of cheap plastic that glistened in the sun and got all shiny-likee. He ran over to the computer and got on to the tumblr . c o m . He dialed in her web site page and saw her picture pop up. But it wasnt her.

"Told ya, doode." Hardy slapped his shoulder. "You got disssed. She dont give no one her states."

"aww..." Ezra's face got all gloomy, and he signed out of the conputerr.

"So,you ah wanna scoot over . i ned to check my facebook." Ezra got up and let hardy log into his accoiunt using his much cooler library card. . "She dont got a facebook, sorry man."

Its ok" Ezra said. hardy logged off and they went to sit down at a table.

"wanna get a poodle"?" hardy asked. "

"what?"

"nothing." hardy smiled. "look who's hear."

"who?" Ezra asked, but then spotted the golden-haired raven beauty from the venue walk in.

She qwalked over to them? "I love green on a guy." She ran her finger down the tossels of the brocili.

"You like brocili?"

"Ohj no, i though tyou were a brussal sproute.

"no but can i get your real btumblr?"

"depends, sweetheart."

on what?" he asked.

"what ypu got under the suit? show me whatcha got under your brocily suit."

hardy patted ezra's shoulder. "oh he can show you in the back of the sociology stacks."

A creemsen color flew over ezra's face."

"show me whatcha got big boy."

'alright, but tell me What Your name is first."

**CLIFFY! MY FAVORITE YET/. I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS . ITS ALITTLE TOUGH THOUGH...  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**[This has all been an experiment. Congrtulations to the very select few who actually caught on. To those who didn't, it's okay! It's sometimes hard to tell, because a lot of people really write like this, but not usually to this extent! If anyone wants me to continue this horrid story for good fun & laughter, then we'll do it! It was actually quite humorous. If you want to read my actual work-Cky297, or my sister, who helped me co-author this-brandnewx3.]**_

__"My name is Montgomerie. Ariah Montgomery. " She said 

HE GASPED IN A HUMUNGOUS BREATHE OF AIR. "Don't I know youu from sumewhere?"

"No? Wait, wait wait! Is your cuzin in the army?"

"Navie!" They heard Haryd call from the tablet. hgirj

"Yeah!" Aria yelled at him. "she was my babysatter."

" WAT! ezra said out lood. "Was her name Simoone?"

"YAH!": She screamedd.

"HOLY SIMILAR!"


	7. References

**Had to rename this chapter "references", since some people cannot read that this is a joke story...**

Chapter 1- Everyone knows about the "Can I have yo numba?" video, so we changed it to tumblr.

Chapter 2-"Sure, dawg. As long as Я dont chip one of my tooth." That is from a video of Stephen Kellogg and The Sixers, explaining the meaning of their song that is about the main singer's brother. He met up with a guy on Craigslist to go dancing and to meet girls, and he chipped a tooth. The other guy elbowed him in the face. The Я is a Russian letter, and it also means "I". HAHAA

I don't know if the ice cream truck is because of the movie the best player, or if it's just random... The broc. suite/dancing shoes are random as well. sipistoo is an Owl in the Blackfoot language Siksika. 5 arrived, I have no idea. That was a funny accident lol =p...

Chapter 3- Old Man Jenkins-Spongebob, Snookers-Pretty Little Liars, the book series. The "navie" thing was from a video on youtube about Mc Chris ranting about "Goonies", saying that Mrs. Fratelli (unknnown spelling, lol). He said "she had a tattoo, she was in the navy."

Chapter 4- Travis is my friend's name... "You got shocklet?" My little cousin is obsessed with chocolate and says it exactly like that. My friend says "moneys." "I no make this much money at strip club."- sims 2, strangerhood, tovar's voice. The mumble jumble mess was in a story before for PLL, I believe.

Chapter 5- You got dissed references the first chapter. "Sociology stack"-Hardy, season 1, episode 5.

Chapter 6 - James Bond reference.

HOLY SIMILAR- Spencer Shay, iCarly.

"Simoone" is in PLL = )


	8. Chapter 8

"Simoone?" Ezra ask. "Did the armie let our for summer brake?"

Ezra hugged his xousin. How have you bean?"

I okay.

"That's cool. meet my boi hardey." He and Hrady constructed a very cool and overly-insane fudge-tastic hand shake that consisted of bumping their brocili tossles.

"Hey. did you get a hair cut from me? I work as a bar-ber. While i AM not working with the mareenes."

"No. Can I get one? Tossles get fast reeal quick." "And arnt you in the navie?"

"Yeah.

'Cool.:" I am meeting with peoiple today lator. Coming, mamii .

yeah she nods, grabing the tossels of the suite and pulling hardy to the mongumary househome.

* * *

><p>"This suit is kinda tight. "<p>

Soryr, I had it for a while. I guess you should change now. you didnt have to throw up on it, you no?" He took a nother swing of his bear. "Ha, you look tlike creame spinitch!" He point at her and kackled.  
>you mean brocily?"<p>

"yup." he nod quiklay.


	9. Chapter 9

Hardey continue to choak on his gigles. He lie on the floor, crying in histericals.

"Hay, were is Ezra?" Simoone asked.

& w/ tht, Ezra stepped dwon the steps, tripping when he reached the banneaster, and faling on his face at the bottoom of the stares.

"u oky?" hardy pick his frand upp.

ezra nod. "yup!"

hardy laugh at his outfiit. He was wareing unsavory pair of oreange hot paints, and a floorescent poorpel psketti strip top. "I was goin 2 ware a bodie con skirt. but I real eyezed it wasn not that skirt of a bodiee cone skirtt."

r u spry? hardy ask

"huh' Azra yell backs.

"Notin, sistah." "les go get food, welsch rabet."

"ookay." exzra grabs Bryon's hand and take him to the living roon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bryon hug Azra. "it's been while since I see u.

Haryd laughs. "Ezra seen a hole bunch of her earlyer."

"What he talking 'boutg?" Ariah askse.

"Nothin. Hardu laughs like a chmipanzee ag ain. "Let's go get some skotch, boi." He say to ezri. "Follow."

Ezra followed Hardie like his lapdog. into the kutchen.

Ella pull a trukey from the stoove. "hOPE your hungry. i made fezscent."

"Ohh coolio." Hrady call everyone from the living broom.  
>Aria pills them both to the living room! "Karatay is on tv!" <p>


End file.
